Chapter 2
"Grandpa Ganzeff" is the 2nd chapter of Lost Fable. While heading towards Albion Town, Talon talks to Mako about his past with his grandfather while they make a promise to one another to help fulfill their dreams. Summary After leaving Hawks Town, Talon and Mako are in a dark forest, attacked by a large horde of Orchitoads, with Mako comments that Talon was the one who attacked one of them earlier. While Mako struggled to attack them with his Water Magic, he saw Talon effortlessly defeat each one, using one of them as a bat to swing at the others much to his surprise. A few hours later, the two of them sat around the campfire. While Talon was eating, Mako asked him how he got his abilities, before he tries to feed him some food much to Mako's chagrin. He revealed that his Fable was inherited from his grandfather, Ganzeff, which surprised Mako who knew him as the legendary adventurer "Salamander Sage". Talon looks at his goggles and as he smiled, he began to tell the story about his past. Ten years prior on Spring Island, a young Talon, at seven years old, drags an unconscious forest salamander with him to his grandfather in order to prove his strength. Back at home, Ganzeff congratulates him on defeating the creature, making it his ninety-ninth win. Talon claimed that he was ready to become an Adventurer like him, however Ganzeff told him otherwise, joking that he is still too young. Angry, Talon slams his fist into the wall, destroying it. Ganzeff explained that he can't become an Adventurer due to his young age and inexperience, but Talon thinks he's ignoring him and leaves to train some more. Ganzeff tried to stop him, but Talon threw his arm down and released a small burst of draconic power, surprising everyone. Looking at the small patch of red-colored scales on his right arm, Ganzeff explained that Talon had manifested his Fable Dragon Soul which gives him the abilities and characteristics of a dragon onto his body, leaving Talon in shock. His grandfather explains that Dragon Soul is a power created by an unnamed mage and tells him not to use it due to being too dangerous for him to use, angering Talon. The next date, the village mayor finds Ganzeff, warning him that Talon was going after his 100th forest salamander and planned to use his Fable, causing him to panic. In the forest, Talon engaged another forest salamander. However, the creature was dark-colored and breathed green-colored flames. Angered that his grandfather still wouldn't allow him to become just like him, Talon attacked the creature while throwing a small burst of draconic energy and shouted "Dragon's Breath". But the attack was useless, and the creature struck him with its claw and sent him towards a large rock. Angry at how useless he was, the monster rushed forward to eat him. However, Ganzeff, who came out of nowhere, grabbed the creature and pushed it away with a single punch. Talon watched awestruck as his grandfather manifests a large aura around his body. He then punches the salamander, unleashing an enormous dragon-shaped blast that sends the creature across the forest. Talon began to apologize, but Ganzeff hugs him otherwise, telling him how proud he was of his grandson. Back at town, Ganzeff decides to teach Talon how to control his powers while Talon tells him that he would become an adventurer even greater than him as the next Dragon King. Ganzeff, giving Talon a pair of old-fashioned goggles as a present, tells him that he'll surpass him someday, causing Talon to cry. After Talon finished his story, Mako asked him how long its been since he saw his grandfather. Talon reveals its been a year since he became an adventurer, which shocked Mako. The former tells him that he wants to help him fulfill his dream, but still wants to become a battle-mage while Talon decided to help him do the same thing as they make a promise to help fulfill each other's goals during their adventure. Characters *Talon Gryffion *Mako *Ganzeff (flashback) *Vergo (mentioned) Skills and Techniques Fables *Dragon Soul **Dragon's Claw **Dragon's Red Hook Magic *Water Magic **Unnamed Water Attack Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Bo Staff Fighting Equipment *Bo Staff Events and Battles Featured Events *None Featured Battles *Talon Gryffion & Mako vs. Orchtoads: started and finished. Trivia Category:Chapters